


My Sweet Prince[Yandere!GermanyXItaly]

by CPgal12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPgal12/pseuds/CPgal12
Summary: When France pulls a prank on Germany how will Germany react...When this prank effects his love life?





	

Ever since Germany got his dick cut off in his sleep by no one other than France as a "silly prank". So Germany now had a penis only a inch long. That made Germany very pissed off at France. Now Germany could not put his dick in Italys sweet ass. Germany would cry every night wishing for his penis back. Germany was currently playing with a butcher knife. The knife had blood if this penis on it. The one France had used to cut off his long ass penis. "Germany! Germany! I made you some a pasta!" Italy said smiling walking into the room.  
"Italy get out...NOW" Germany screamed. Germany than ran up to Italy and slid down to cut off Italys penis. "GERMANY WAS A THAT FOR!!" Italy started sobbing than it died down to a whimper. Germany than kneeled down and went down to Italys war and whispered "I will be right back my sweet gay prince!" And walked out the door holding Italys Italian penis.

Germany put the new Italian dick in his Stop and Shop bag. Germany smiled with the blood on his hands. "I need more dicks to make my master dick for Italys ass" Little then Germany knew...Italy was dead from blood loss. France walked into the room along side Spain and Prussia talking about The Nutshack. "Eh Bruder! How's your penis doing?" Prussia said drinking some Samuel Adams beer.  
"I'm so sorry sir...I just drunk so I cut off your penis." France said trying not to laugh. Germany snickered because he had a idea for his master penis he was going to get. "Hola Ger-" Spain was interrupted because in a blink if a eye he lost his Spanish dick. Before France and Prussia could speak they lost their dicks. Germany put the dicks of them in the Stop and shop bag. With his hands more bloody.

Before Germany could continue cutting off more dicks America came in screaming "YOU TAKE THE MOON AND YOU TAKE THE SUN!!!" Before America could continue screaming he saw Germany's bloody hands and butcher knife. America screamed and England rushed in along side China and Russia. Japan also quickly came with his Hentai manga in his hands. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL GERMANY HAVE YOU GONE MAD!!!!" England shouted. Before China could say anything to Germany...China lost his bloody Chinese penis. "kol kol kol-" Russia said with a dark aura but interrupted as Germany cut off his rusty crusty weiner. England was so shocked he was paralyzed in fear. Giving Germany the timing to cut off the English mans dick. America shouted it fell and Germany cut off his Dick. Germany than ran up to Japan and cut off his Dick. Germany chuckled and got all the dicks

Germany taped all the dicks onto his dick. The dicks started to merge into one big penis. He laughed so hard he peed his new weenie. He went to the room where Italys dead body was with no penis. He inserted the dick into Italys ass whole. THE Dick was so big it went through Italys entire body. He smiled and said "Sleep tight MY sweet gay prince."


End file.
